


Family Reunion

by RaptorSquad22



Series: Sisters [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-No Killer, Coffee, Family, Family Secrets, This was an idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/pseuds/RaptorSquad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma learns a secret. AU, No Killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based off an idea I had. Thank you to everyone who helped (You know who you are). Hope you enjoy.

**November 7th, 2015, Lakewood, Louisiana**

"Are you Emma and Maggie Duval?" asked the woman. Emma and her Mom had been at the Grindhouse, having lunch, when this brunette woman had walked up to them.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked her Mom.

"Piper Shaw, Mrs. Duval," she replied as she held out her hand and Emma gasped.

"Piper Shaw, as in crime author and podcaster Piper Shaw?"

The older woman smiled and replied, "The one and the same. May I sit down?"

"Please do," said Maggie, with a surprised look on her face. As Piper sat down on the opposite end of the table, facing them, Emma said, "I'm sure you get this all the time, but I am a huge fan of your work. I loved you first book and I listen to your show every week."

Piper smiled and said, "I'm flattered, Emma, may I call you Emma?"

"Sure."

That's when Piper sighed and continued, "Emma, I'm actually not here because of my work."

Emma frowned and asked, "Then, why are you…" before she started to drink her own coffee.

Piper took a long sip of her drink and said, "There's no easy way for me to say this, so here it goes. Emma, I'm your older half-sister."

Emma spit out her drink as the words left Piper's mouth.

"There's no way that's true. I'm…I'm an only child! Right, Mom?"

But Maggie's face looked like she had seen a ghost as she stammered, "Emma…there's actually something I need to tell you."

Emma's heart sank and she didn't mean to scream when she did.

"What do you mean I have a sister!?"

"Emma, I'm sorry for not telling you, but…" began Maggie, before she was cut off.

"You were a teenager. You couldn't raise a child on your own, and my father was dead. So, you gave me up for adoption," finished Piper, before she set her drink on the table.

The next few minutes passed by fairly quickly, as Piper explained how she had learned the truth from her adoptive mother on her death bed when she was 15. How she had tracked them down to Lakewood, and had found out for sure that they were indeed her blood family.

And soon, Maggie had invited Piper over to their house, so they could talk more in private, and get to know each other better.

As they walked outside, Emma asked, "Piper…I know you said my Dad isn't your father. So who is?"

Piper looked to Maggie and asked, "You want to tell her, or should I?"

Maggie sighed as they got into the car and said, "Emma, Piper's father was Brandon James."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's not my best work. But I don't think it's my worst either. If you want to see more of Emma and Piper in these types of situations, let me know.


End file.
